<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《Cherry Pie》 by laetitial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110418">《Cherry Pie》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial'>laetitial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Falling In Love, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，高中生小熊X名演员梅，美女长批注意，没啥好警告的了就是搞梅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《Cherry Pie》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingon已经有很久没见过他的大堂兄了，自从五年前Maedhros独自来到洛杉矶工作开始。<br/>   Maedhros走的时候还是深夜，Feanor依然在为长子第一次这样反抗自己而暴怒，家里的任何一个人都不被允许去送他，据说Maglor被关在二楼自己的卧室，扒在窗口眼睁睁看着长兄拎着那个35寸的银灰色RIMOWA上了出租车，头也不回地直奔机场，然后独属于Feanor的工作室噼里啪啦碎了一地的东西——当然这一切都是从女佣那里听来的小道消息，当第二天一早Fingolfin全家来陪伴Finwe用早餐的时候，Maedhros的航班早都落地了。Feanor全程铁青着脸，从喝第一口牛奶就开始对着Fingolfin找茬，一顿早餐没等吃完就不欢而散。<br/>   之后的几年，Maedhros就像是只返生期的游隼，鸟去笼空，一次家也没有回过。他用Russandol做为自己的艺名，在大银幕上越发闪耀起来。<br/>   当然，这几年的分离并不影响Fingon第一眼就看到靠在休旅车门边的Maedhros，他的堂兄一如既的地美丽闪耀，即使那张漂亮的脸蛋被黑超遮住大半，只露出小巧鼻尖和端丽的唇。<br/>   “Finno！”红发美人也在同时看到了他，随之而来的是一个热情的拥抱。身材足够高挑的Maedhros微微倾下把堂弟整个搂在怀里，柔软铜色发丝从肩头滑落，轻柔地搔过Fingon的侧脸，“你长大了。”<br/>   五年的时光足够让Maedhros记忆里的少年成长为强壮英俊的青年，虽然Fingon还带着那么一点点属于高中生的青涩，却已经足够让Maedhros把他当做对等的同龄人对待了。<br/>   大半个头的身高差距让Fingon的脸刚刚好可以靠在Maedhros肩上，鼻尖碰在Maedhros颈侧光滑肌肤的瞬间，那种带着日光气息的浅淡香气让他有片刻的恍惚，随口是没过大脑的一句：“你还是那么漂亮，Maitimo。”<br/>   红发的年长者轻声笑起来，得到堂弟也许不那么得体的赞扬让他的心情非常愉悦，他松开抱着Fingon的手，转而去揉他浓密的黑色短发，“谢谢，”语气里带了些戏谑，“Finno，你对学校里的女同学也这么会夸人吗？”<br/>   Fingon身边的行李箱被Maedhros抢先提起来塞进了后备箱，落后一步的青年只好摸摸鼻子，小声嘀咕着才没有，跟着坐进了后排座位。<br/>在堂兄发动车子的时候，Fingon才后知后觉地反应过来，刚刚拥抱的时候，Maedhros的胸口碰上他肌肉结实的胸膛，那瞬间的柔软的触感，让他忍不住有点想要脸红。<br/>还好，Fingon抬眼透过后视镜悄悄看着正在专注开车的堂兄，Maedhros大概并没有和他一样的感觉。否则的话，对着自己半血缘的堂兄的拥抱感觉奇妙，也有些……太奇怪了。</p><p> </p><p>Fingon背着他的球棒背包推开了门，公寓里静悄悄的。Maedhros独居的公寓很大，没人在的时候就显得有些空旷。夏日午后的阳光透过落地窗落了满地璀璨，晃得Fingon眯起了眼睛，他额头上还挂着的细小汗珠因为皮肤轻微的牵引坠落下来，在运动背心上晕染出一滴小小的水渍，很快就和其他湿透的布料混成了一片。<br/>背包和头盔都被随意丢在了玄关的柜子里，他急需去冲个澡，洗掉训练之后的一身热汗，然后，冰箱里的橙汁或许是不错的选择？<br/>这时候，他听到了隐约的水声，一开始Fingon以为自己听错了——周六的午后他的堂兄按照规律一定敬业地依然待在剧组——之后他意识到或许家里进了什么人，靠着水声掩盖某些声响在Finwe家族的必修课里是最基础最小儿科的知识。<br/>浴室的水声依然没停止，Fingon的脚步却越来越轻，他活动着自己的手腕，身上结实的肌肉也下意识绷紧了。老天，他以为Maedhros这间公寓的安保措施已经足够了，没想到居然还有人能就这么闯进来。<br/>环境的变化让他有点不安，有什么东西被忽视了一样，在浴室门口不远的地方，他下意识停下脚步屏息等待着。<br/>有什么东西被人意外带倒了，噼里啪啦散了一地，紧接着是浴室里的人“哎”了一声，大约是为自己的不小心懊恼，然后是杂乱地摆放收拾的声音。<br/>Fingon觉得自己被泼了一盆冷水，猛然冷静下来，他警觉地过头了，是Maitomo在沐浴而已。他往后退了几步，慌慌张张地回了自己的那间卧室，身上汗湿的衣服被一股脑丢进衣篓，Fingon抓起梳子，漫无目的地在头发上梳了几下，与其说是在打理头发，不如说是让自己紧张地思绪放松下来。<br/>等他终于换好衣服走出卧室，Maedhros已经洗好了，正在冰箱前弯腰找什么东西。听到Fingon地脚步，这个刚刚沐浴完，还撒发着星星点点水气、浴袍腰带只在腰间送送打了个结地红发美人抬起头对着自己的小堂弟温软地笑起来。<br/>“Finno，我今天的工作结束的很早。”他说着，把湿漉漉的头发撩到背后，从冰箱中层抽了一罐冰凉的可乐出来，“没想到你这时候回来，抱歉，你刚训练完应该更需要浴室放松一下。”<br/>“没关系，”Fingon下意识地对着他的堂兄撒谎了，“我刚刚洗过了。”<br/>Maedhros带着点狐疑地看他：“你那间套房的淋浴头不是坏了吗，哦Finno，你不用为了安慰我这样说，这些都是小事情。”<br/>“我昨晚修好了。”Fingon眼也不眨地继续说。<br/>Maedhros修剪优美的眉尾扬起来：“多才多艺。”他点评说，拿着那罐挂满冰凉水珠的可乐来贴Fingon的脸，然后在看到对方因为被冰了一下而后仰的样子露出得意的小小微笑。<br/>“我刚刚发现橙汁被喝完了，”他宣布，“可乐也可以对吗？我想作为橄榄球运动员偶尔为之也是可以的。”<br/>“当然，”Fingon接过那罐可乐，看着他的大堂兄开始擦拭头发，那头浓密的、因为湿透而显地比往常更深沉一些的红发被一点点扭进毛巾里，Maedhros为了方便动作侧了侧身体低下了头，原本就松垮的浴衣从左肩滑落了一点，刚刚卡在大臂的位置。<br/>“Maitimo，”Fingon猛地从沙发上站了起来。<br/>“是的？”堂兄抬起头，带着点迷茫地看着他。<br/>“能不能麻烦你下次出去的时候帮我带点橙汁，”Fingon盯着地面，“我发现我还是更喜欢橙汁。”<br/>“好的。”Maedhros把头发包好，不疑有他地答应着，站起身准备回自己房间换衣服，他走到门口，又停下来回头看Fingon，“晚上我们出去吃好吗？你知道的，我可不想二叔觉得我在虐待他的长子。”<br/>“那你要负责埋单。”Fingon依然低着头，好像客厅的木质地板突然出现了什么值得探究的外星生物一样。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己在做梦，但是他控制不住自己正在移动的脚步。<br/>浴室里哗啦哗啦的水声还在响着，并且伴随着距离的接近越发清晰。<br/>他推开门，看到属于他堂兄的，雪白的胸口，在水波下泛出粼粼的光，像是条徘徊在浅水湾处地人鱼。湿透的红色卷发搭在他的肩头，覆盖着形状优美地肩部曲线，然后一路向下。<br/>向下——<br/>他看到了，和自己不同的，Maedhros有着细微起伏的、柔软的、莹白的胸部。<br/>Fingon猛地坐起身，终于从梦里清醒过来。<br/>但是有比梦里更糟糕的事情等着他，他发现自己的内裤湿透了，甚至是，他的下身还有着依然没完全消退的硬度。<br/>对着自己的堂兄梦遗，还会有更糟糕的事情吗？<br/>Fingon小声呻吟着，身体又砸回床上，抓过被子蒙住了自己的脸。<br/>他终于彻底明白了，小时候父亲总是教训他不要把Maitimo当做跟自己一样的意思。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>